Hydraulic hammers are generally known to include a tool extending partially out of a housing. Such hammers may include a hydraulically actuated power cell having an impact system operatively coupled to the tool. The impact system generates repeated, longitudinally directed forces against a proximal end of the tool disposed inside the housing. The distal end of the tool, extending outside of the housing, may be positioned against rock, stone, or other materials, thereby to break up those materials. During operation, the hydraulic hammer will form large pieces of broken material as well as stone dust and fine grit.
Many hydraulic hammers or other types of powered hammers use a compressed gas or other type of compressed fluid. In many applications, compressed nitrogen is used that is found above the piston in the accumulator that is important for the correct operation of the hammer. In particular, the presence of the nitrogen is important for providing the desired blow or impact energy and hydraulic efficiency of the hammer. Over time, the nitrogen may leak. Alternatively, an event that causes damage to the hammer may cause some leakage of the nitrogen charge or some other component of the hammer may need replacement or rework.
Therefore, it is necessary to perform maintenance on such hydraulic hammers periodically that may necessitate the disassembly of the hammer. Disassembly of the hydraulic hammer requires that the nitrogen contained in the accumulator be released or discharged prior to removing the valve body from the front head. This prevents an unwanted discharge of the nitrogen during disassembly that may cause the disassembly to be unwieldy. Currently, nothing prevents this disassembly if the nitrogen has not been discharged.